Forever Mine
by Rosen Schwert
Summary: Era com Sebastian que Ciel partilhava seu dia-a-dia. Sem o mordomo, o jovem conde via-se perdido. Inteiramente perdido. Seu talento, sua inteligência, sua elegância.  Ciel suspirou. Queria poder chamar por Sebastian só mais uma vez.


**O** som da chuva caindo insistentemente contra os vidros da mansão. Trovões. Relâmpagos. O uivo assustador do vento em sua janela. Ciel abriu os olhos, fitando o escuro diante a si — aquela sensação de aflição tomando-lhe conta do peito. Não enxergar nada naquela escuridão a não ser os lampejos repentinos de luz parecia aumentar-lhe a insegurança.

Por que estava com medo, afinal? Ele era o Conde Phantomhive! Ele não sentia medo. Ele não temia a nada.

Mas ele sabia por que estava assim. Apenas não queria admitir, pois, como sempre, seu orgulho não lhe permitia isso. Queria aparentar não ter medo, como sempre, apesar de querer alguém por perto para sentir-se seguro.

Ele era acometido por lembranças dolorosas durante aquela noite. Foi em uma noite assim que seu tão estimado mordomo havia o abandonado. Apesar de sua postura firme e madura, Ciel escondia todos seus sentimentos em seu coração. Não pôde, naquela hora, prolongar sua dor por muito mais tempo. Ainda sentia falta, terrivelmente, de Sebastian. Era a única que considerava uma espécie de família.

Era com Sebastian que Ciel partilhava seu dia-a-dia. Sem o mordomo, o jovem conde via-se perdido. Inteiramente perdido. Apesar dos esforços de Sr. Tanaka, Ciel tinha plena consciência que o homem não chegava aos pés de Sebastian. Seu talento, sua inteligência, sua elegância.

Ciel suspirou. Queria poder chamar por Sebastian só mais uma vez. Queria com todas as forças de seu ser poder _ver_ Sebastian mais uma vez. Apenas para poder observar seus olhos novamente, escutar a sua voz. O jovem mestre esquecia gradativamente o jeito de falar de seu mordomo. Aos poucos, esquecia-se dos traços e detalhes de seu rosto, de seu tom de voz, da maneira com que Sebastian fazia reverência e dizia-lhe '_Yes, my lord_'.

— Sebastian... — Murmurou Ciel, tocando suavemente seu olho direito.

O contrato ainda estava ali. Ele não conseguia compreender. Seria isso um sinal de que Sebastian não estava realmente morto?

— Sebastian... Isso é uma ordem... _Isso é uma ordem, Sebastian_! — Murmurava ele, tentando se lembrar.

O jovem sentou-se na cama, pouco surpreso com um estrondo vindo do lado de fora. Mais chuva. Bateu com a mão em punho no colchão ao seu lado.

— Sebastian! Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Nós temos um contrato! — Ralhou ele, sozinho, descontando sua raiva no colchão.

Apenas o uivo do vento lhe respondeu.

Sentia falta de despertar com o café da manhã trazido por Sebastian. A rotina das cortinas sendo abertas, sempre ouvi-lo chamar por seu mestre. Gostava das roupas que Sebastian escolhia. Não se importava com a quantidade de roupas e acessórios que eram necessários para se vestir bem. Sebastian realizava aquele serviço com maestria, assim como todos os outros.

Queria, admitiu para si mesmo, ter o mordomo por uma última vez. Queria ouvi-lo dizer '_Boa noite, jovem mestre_', apagar as velas e fechar a porta. Queria poder chamá-lo nesse momento, pedir para que ele ficasse até que caísse no sono. Queria poder pegar em sua mão uma última vez e adormecer sentindo-a perto de si.

Mas seu mordomo estava morto. O que se foi jamais retornará.

— S-Sebastian...

Deu-se por si soluçando, as lágrimas frias correndo copiosamente pelo rosto. Passou a mão pelos olhos úmidos, mandando parar com aquilo naquele exato momento. Isso era uma vergonha! Deveria parar de pensar coisas tão piegas imediatamente.

Por um momento, Ciel teve a sensação de uma presença, no quarto. Secou os olhos por última vez, e, com eles ainda turvos, olhou ao seu redor no quarto. Sua razão dizia-lhe que era impossível alguém estar em seu quarto sem que tivesse percebido antes. Era sua imaginação, disse para si mesmo.

Ciel fechou os olhos. Odiava noites chuvosas. Principalmente quando tinham relâmpagos.

— Sebastian, me faça dormir — murmurou, encolhendo-se na cama e segurando as lágrimas que teimavam a sair.

Não havia ninguém ali. Não havia a menor necessidade de segurar as lágrimas. Não havia a menor necessidade de se mostrar forte para ninguém naquele momento. Queria deixar todas as lágrimas correrem, queria se livrar daquela sensação que vinha guardando em seu peito desde que seu adorado mordomo partira.

Pensava em seu mordomo, e cada lembrança doía-lha como uma espada, que fincava em seu peito a cada vez que revivia o seu olhar, seu sorriso zombeteiro e audacioso.

Como em um sonho, sentiu um leve toque em seu ombro. Aquele toque distante e surreal. Frio, suave demais, e um arrepio percorreu-lhe seu corpo após aquele contato. Abriu os olhos marejados e voltou-se àquela direção. Vislumbrou algo em meio às sombras, algo de formato insólito e que, definitivamente, não estava registrado em sua memória.

Foi quando ele teve a impressão de ver um par de olhos vermelhos. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e um grito prender-se em sua garganta.

— _Bocchan_,_ bocchan_,acorde — ouviu a voz distante, aquela voz que o içava do mundo dos sonhos e trazia-o novamente à realidade.

Era um sonho, realmente. Um pesadelo. Ciel, confuso, sentiu seu peito subir e descer freneticamente enquanto Sebastian segurava-lhe pelos ombros, com o semblante consternado.

— _Bocchan_, está tudo bem?

_ Um sonho, Ciel. Foi só um sonho. Se acalme_, repetia continuamente em sua mente, enquanto os olhos aflitos percorriam o quarto submerso em escuridão em busca de algo que o acalmasse.

— S-Sebastian... — Conseguiu balbuciar depois de alguns segundos em choque. Ao perceber a situação em que se encontrava, voltou os olhos para o mordomo. — Me solte! Estou bem, foi só um sonho ruim.

Sebastian analisou brevemente seu jovem mestre, soltando os ombros delicados do menor. Ciel respirava com um pouco de dificuldade, visivelmente irritado por ter sido pego de guarda baixa por seu mordomo. Ele nunca mudava, aliás, percebeu Sebastian.

— Gostaria de um copo d'água? — Sugeriu o mordomo, as vestes negras misturando-se às sombras do quarto. Apenas um elegante candelabro, trazido por ele, iluminava debilmente o ambiente.

Ciel passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo o ritmo anormal das batidas de seu coração, que parecia precisar trabalhar mais que nunca em sua curta vida, retornarem ao normal.

— Ah... Sim.

O mordomo assentira educadamente, com um sorriso misterioso em seus lábios, e deu as costas ao jovem. Ciel, encontrando-se finalmente sozinho, mas por poucos minutos, sabia, jogou a cabeça para trás. Por que diabos seu desespero no sonho havia sido tão... Real? Intenso? _Assustador_?

Sebastian retornava logo em seguida, trazendo uma elegante taça de cristal com água para seu jovem mestre. Ciel pegou-a, evitando olhar para o demônio ao ter certeza de que lágrimas haviam escorrido de seus olhos enquanto dormia, e bebeu avidamente do conteúdo. Por quê? Por que a presença de Sebastian era tão intensa para ele?

— Quer que eu deixe o candelabro em seu quarto, _bocchan_? — Perguntou o demônio, observando atentamente o mais jovem.

Ciel virou o copo d'água, deixando-o completamente vazio. Passou as costas das mãos contra seus lábios enquanto tentava compreender o sentido daquele sonho tão estranho.

— Sebastian... Fique comigo até adormecer. É uma ordem — disse, frio e certeiro como de costume.

O mordomo limitou-se a sorrir, sabendo exatamente o que se passava por trás daquele pedido, por trás daqueles gritos angustiados que seu jovem mestre proferira minutos atrás.

Ciel olhou de canto para o mordomo, mirando aquele sorriso insolente e enfurecendo-se consigo mesmo por causa de seu sonho. Resmungou alguma coisa, sentando-se enquanto o demônio ajeitava os travesseiros.

— _Yes, my lord._

O jovem conde deitou-se, acalmando-se ao sentir o mordomo sentar-se na beirada da cama e alisar seus cabelos levemente. Ciel fechou os olhos, sentindo as cobertas cobrirem-no agradavelmente enquanto sentia a textura confortável das luvas de Sebastian. Até sentir-se sonolento foi uma questão de segundos, e adormecera serenamente segurando a mão do mordomo com firmeza.

Passado alguns minutos em que o mordomo limitava-se a observar o jovem mestre dormindo, este liberou uma das mãos, passando-a possessivamente sobre o olho em que o contrato fora marcado.

— Não se preocupe, _bocchan_. Você é _meu_. Tenha bons sonhos.


End file.
